Battle Royale: Skyscraper
by Davron
Summary: Carlos and his classmates are forced to fight to the death in a 100 story skyscraper.
1. The Battle Begins

James leaned back against a tree and took a deep breath. He painfully listed his arm and check the time.

5:59 PM.

It hit six and the speakers came on.

"Well, this is the second to last announcement. Better get to the killing. The dead are as follows. #14 John. #27 Jenny. Good luck you two..."

James gasped and looked down at Sam. His best friend. Whom he fought together with for the past 2 days. Sam stood up and gave James a stern look.

"May the better man win." Sam said and punched with all his might into James' stomach. He gasped for air as he stumbled away from Sam, not expecting this much force. Sam pulled out his Beretta and aimed it down on James.

"I'm gonna miss you man..." Sam fired one shot. The bullet dug itself into James' shoulder.

"Argh! Oh my god. Sam stop it please!" James rolled around in the dirt trying to get away from his friend. Sam kneeled down and pointed the pistol into his face.

"I just want to go home to my family. Do you really want to go home to your alkie father and your junkie mother?" Sam asked. James absorbed the thought.

"No Sam, but I know I can have a great future and career."

"Oh? So I should be the one who gets killed then eh?" Sam said with a slight tone of anger.

"No...Sam...just..." James couldn't think of the words.

"Hmph." Sam stood up and aimed the gun down. A loud shot erupted and a bullet casing hit the cold dirt. Sam collapsed and sat. Waiting for his pickup.

Three hours later, dozens of reporters surrounded the car which was driving Sam home. He didn't look at any of them. Just straight ahead. He remembered the faces of 7 of his friends as he murdered them all. The same look of terror. Then it happened. Something triggered in Sam's brain. He reached forward and snatched the pistol out of the drivers boot and fired at the back of head. A small hole blasted into front window followed by a splash of blood on the glass. The driver tilted forward onto the horn which blared immediately. The reporters scrambled to get away. Sam kicked his door open and walked out onto the muddy road. Horrible images of his dead friends flashed in front of his face repeatedly. He let out a terrifying scream and pressed the gun under his neck. He pulled the trigger and looked up. He saw white clouds and a beautiful sun...then blood and brains flung into view and everything went black.

"That was the scene earlier today as the new Battle Royale winner shot himself just moments from his home in Philadelphia. This years Battle Royale took place in a forest, where thirty troubled students once again went at each other for a shot at living. Officials are saying that there has to be a winner, so they might hold another one. More after this." The news reporter said as a video of Sam's suicide played.

"Damn man, how bad of a student do you have to be to get on that thing." Carlos asked his friend Rick.

"Dunno, I mean our school is pretty bad you know?" Rick replied. Carlos shifted his long brown hair to the left to see the tv.

"Hey man, if we do get to do a Battle Royale...would you kill me?" Rick asked. Carlos looked up at Rick and didn't say a word.

The next day in school the class was talking and discussing gossip during homeroom. The teacher Mr. Krans walked in.

"Class, we will be going on a field trip today to the art museum." The teacher said with an unhappy tone. The class cheered as they would be skipping the rest of the day in school.

"This is weird...we should get permission forms for our parents right?" An Asian brunette named Michelle said.

"Hey who cares. No school!" Carlos said with excitement. Michelle had a puzzled look on her face. Mr. Krans leaned on his desk and looked at the floor. He silently muttered, "What have I done?" He looked up.

"Buses arrive in a half hour."

Carlos boarded the yellow bus behind Rick and in front of his other friend Tom.

"Will you hurry the fuck up Carmen?" Rick said to the girl in front.

"Shut your mouth Rick can't you see theres people in front of me? Asshole." Carmen replied angrily.

"Pft whatever." Rick whispered.

"Hey knock it off!" Mr. Krans shouted. Carlos arrived at his seat. It was plain brown with a giant tear down the middle and smelled like it was washed thoroughly with cleaning fluids. Rick took the window seat and sat down. Carlos sat next to him and they exchanged glances.

"I'm gonna throw Bobby into a painting of a naked chick." Rick said with a huge smile. Carlos smirked and looked at Bobby. He was the class dork and looked like one too. Thick glasses, wore a bow tie, freckles.

"Poor kid." Carlos thought to himself. The engine roared and the bus took off. The class screamed and hollered in delight.

"Hey Rick? Mr.Krans has more than one class, why not bring them too?" Carlos asked.

"Who gives a shit? Just feel lucky that your missing school on testing day man!" Rick replied. Carlos thought that was even stranger.

The bus drove down an empty highway. Up ahead was a huge skyscraper which housed DavTech. One of the worlds largest corporations.

"Dude, there are no fucking museums here." Carlos said with a nervous tone.

"Yeah...well maybe it's a small one." Rick said.

The bus driver slowed the bus to a stop in front of the skyscraper.

"Hey what the fuck is this?" someone shouted from the back of the bus. The bus driver stood up and grabbed a metal gate in front of the bus and slammed it shut. The class screamed. The bus driver put on a gas mask and handed one to Mr. Krans. Then he pushed a button which made green fumes come out of the speakers in the bus.

"What the fuck is this! Oh my god! Oh my go—d! Hol...shit..." Carlos mumbled his last words and collapsed to the floor.

"Carlos. Carlos. Wake up!" Rick was shaking Carlos.

"Huh what? Where are we?" Carlos said as he awoke.

"We're in the DavTech building. Pretty high up too." Rick replied. Carlos looked around and saw his classmates trembling with fear. The room was dimly lit and had boxes strewn about. A large tv was on a stand in the center of the room. Carlos stood up and observed his environment. A large shadow cast on the doors window. Everyone gasped. The door flung open and in walked in Mr. Lipit, the school principal.

"Good evening everyone. I trust you little shits slept well." He said with a happy mood.

"What's going on here?" a girl named Rebecca said with tears.

"I will get to that now shut the fuck up or so help me god I will kill you right here." The principal replied. Rebecca's eyes widened and she moved towards the back of the room.

"Now, if you have not noticed yet you are in the DavTech building. It is abandoned just for this project. This is...a Battle Royale." The principal said. The class gasped and some kids whimpered.

"Now you guys are not a bad class. You have had your share of misfortune but your not bad. We are doing this so the really bad classes will know that we will get any class! Now, please enjoy this informational video." The principal popped in a tape and walked back.

"Hello 9th graders of Mananov High School! I am Larry and I will be your guide today for your Battle Royale! Now, this one will be different than the others. We are in an office building. This will make it easier for us to have cameras on you at all times. Now let me explain what will be happening here for the next 3 days."

"Listen up people." the principal said.

"The objective is too kill each other until the last man standing. You will all be given a bag with food, water, and a random weapon. Every six hours we will inform you on which friends of yours are dead, and which floors of the building are receiving the most bloodshed! Also, there is a twist. You are all wearing necklaces that contain an explosive that will explode if you try and remove the necklace, or if there are more than 1 survivors after 3 days. This time we a much more powerful explosive into the necklace which means you and anyone within 10 feet of you is dead." The man on the tv said with happiness. The class could not believe what they were hearing.

"Finally, we have placed two highly trained professionals in the building. Just to speed things up. Have fun class..." The tv shut off and the principal looked at the class.

"Now I will call your name and you will come up and get a bag, then you can start walking around the building. #1 Rick." Rick stood up slowly and walked towards the principal. A guard behind the principal handed Rick a bag and opened the door. Rick turned around and looked at his classmates. Twenty nine students looked back at him. He turned around and ran.

"#2 Carmen." The principal said loudly. Carmen immediately stood up and grabbed her bag. She quickly left the room.

"#3 Bobby." The list went on and on until.

"#13 Carlos." Carlos stood up and walked toward the guard with the bag. He slowly reached out to take and turned towards the door. He took a deep breath and opened it. It led to a dark hallway. No one was in it. Carlos saw a door farther down the hallway and he ran towards it and opened. It was a small office. Empty. He climbed under a desk and started to open his bag. He pulled out 3 water bottles. A large piece of bread. And a light bulb.

"Fuck my weapon is a god damn light bulb?" Carlos said to himself. He heard running. He looked towards his door. A dark shadow zipped by the window. He sighed and put the stuff back into the bag but held the light bulb in his palm. He walked towards the door and opened it. With the light bulb in hand, he was ready to fight.

**DavTech Battle Royale Statistics**

**Boys**--------------------------------------------------------**Girls**

#1 Rick-------------------------------------#2 Cameron

#3 Bobby-------------------------------------#4 Rebecca

#5 Robert-------------------------------------#6 Michelle

#7 Michael-------------------------------------#8 Mary

#9 Will-------------------------------------#10 Lisa

#11 Richard-------------------------------------#12 Laura

#13 Carlos-------------------------------------#14 Jennifer

#15 Brian-------------------------------------#16 Liz

#17 Jeff-------------------------------------#18 Melanie

#19 Mark-------------------------------------#20 Sarah

#21 Kevin-------------------------------------#21 Karen

#22 Thomas-------------------------------------#23 Donna

#24 David-------------------------------------#25 Angela

#26 Doug-------------------------------------#27 Gloria

#28 Todd-------------------------------------#29 Tina

#30 Billy-------------------------------------#31 Special Forces Dan

#32 Special Forces Hans


	2. 32 Remaining

It was 12:14 AM on a Wednesday. A giant corporate structure was the home of murder spree. No one was allowed to come within 5000 feet of the building. No one but the Battle Royale committee knew what was going on inside that building.

Carlos gribbed the light bulb tighter. The light above him was so dim it might as well have been off. He turned right and started proceeding to the elevator.

"Carlos?" a small voice whispered from an office cubicle.

"Who's there!" Carlos shouted and backed up against a wall.

"It's me Sarah...are you gonna kill me?" Sarah whispered as she slowly came out of the cubicle. Carlos looked at her.

"No Sarah I won-" A loud shot erupted through the room and a huge chunk of the cubicle wall exploded into pieces.

"Ahhhh!" Sarah screamed and ran towards Carlos.

"Come here you little bitch!" Someone shouted on the other side of the room.

"Oh my god." Sarah whispered and jammed her finger into the elevator down button. A large shadow started to enlarge on the wall. Then around the corner, Will popped out with a massive shotgun in his arms. He had an angry look on his face. Glasses broken and brown short hair ruffled. His short was half tucked in and his belt was hanging loose on his jeans.

"Hey, two fucking birds with one shot." Will whispered. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sarah immediately ran in. Will fired at her while Carlos ran to the left to tackle Will. Will looked at Carlos running up to him and tried to aim his gun down but was too slowly and got thrown to the blue carpet. Carlos repeatedly smashed his fist into Will's face until his knuckles started to bleed. When he lifted his hand away, Will was coughing up blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Carlos whispered with heavy breaths. He picked up the light bulb from the floor. He hear something slide across the carpet and looked down to see Will grabbing his gun. Carlos quickly came down with his light bulb and smashed into Will's face. The glass punctured his hand and he let out a small yelp. He palm almost covered Will's face and he raised it up. Most of the glass stuck to his hands but one big piece was jabbed halfway into his eye. Will twitched repeatedly. A clear liquid slowly ran down his cheek. Carlos stood up in shock with what he did.

"Oh god..." Carlos said to himself.

#9 Will Dead (31 Remaining)

Carlos walked back into a wall taking deep breaths. He turned down and saw a streak of blood. He looked further up to see Sarah inside the elevator on the floor. Blood trickled out of a gaping hole in her side. She took small breaths and looked straight ahead.

"Oh no...Sarah?" Carlos bent down next to her. Her purple shirt was now dark red. The blood created a long streak on the walls as she fell. He moved her feet out of the way of the door. Carlos looked back down at her and let out a big sigh.

"This is not right." He said to himself. The elevator doors closed and it started to move down.

"Shit!" Carlos said. He tried to find a weapon but nothing was in the elevator. He looked down at Sarah and an idea sprung into view.

"Come on you fucking thing!" Todd shouted at the elevator doors in front of him. He waited a little more and they opened.

"Yes! Oh shit..." he said. Carlos was inside with blood all over him. He was on the floor not breathing. Sarah was next to him still taking small breaths. Barely hanging onto life.

"Fuck, sucks to be you guys." Todd said and walked into the elevator. His gun stuck out of his pocket. He stood in the elevator with his back towards Carlos. He whistled a tune. Obviously not caring about killing anyone. Carlos opened his eyes and looked at Carlos. He saw the gun clearly. Todds white shirt had trickles of blood on it. Without thought Carlos snatched the gun out of his pocket and aimed it at him.

"Woah!" Todd shouted and backed up against the walls.

"What floor are we going to?" Carlos asked.

"Uh-uh...fl-floor 78. Angela is up their." Todd replied with a frightened voice.

"How do you know?"

"She went in before me and I saw what number she stopped at."

"Who's blood is that?"

"It's mine...Doug thought I was someone else and punched me in the nose. He's still downstairs. Dude please stop pointing the gun at me...I'm not going to kill anyone!" Todd shouted. Carlos looked at him and put the gun in his pocket and stood up.

"Well I am. I'm killing anyone that kills anyone else." Carlos said sternly. A small choking sound was heard. Carlos and Todd looked down to see Sarah take her last breath.

#20 Sarah Dead (30 Remaining)

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Floor 78 was a massive room with just cubicles. More than 100 of them. The lights were bright.

"Angela!" Todd shouted.

"Baby?" Angela came out from behind a cubicle. An AK-47 was shaking in her hands as she trembled.

"Oh baby!" Angela shouted as she saw Todd. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm here now ok?" Todd said to her with a nurturing voice.

"Carlos?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Carlos replied.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you. Why do you have blood all over you?"

"It's...it's Sarah's blood. And some of it is Will's." Carlos said while looking at the floor.

"Oh my god no...Sarah is dead?" Angela said with tears coming to her eyes. Carlos nodded and moved out the way, revealing a dead Sarah laying in the elevator. Angela cupped her hands over her face and started to cry.

"Baby please don't cry." Todd whispered. Carlos had a sad look on his face. The elevator doors closed. Angela ran back into her cubicle and began to sob. Todd followed behind.

"Fuck." Carlos said to himself. He walked down the small path in between the cubicles and observed them. They all had the same Dell computer and some papers strewn about. Carlos went inside one and pressed the power button for the computer. No luck. He sat in the computer chair and began to think.

"Where the hell is Rick?" He began to ponder on the thought. Todd turned the corner.

"Hey man, we should stick together and look for more people who don't want to participate in this bullshit." he said.

"Yeah man I'm with you. Angela's staying here?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. Can I have my gun by the way?"

"Sure but I get the AK." Carlos said with a slight laugh.

"Whatever." Todd replied. They walked to the elevator. Carlos took the AK and they pushed the up button. Figuring some would try and get to the top to hide. The elevator was on floor 13.

"Man this is going to take forever. What about the other elevator." Carlos said.

"Uhh...it's out of service. Shit." Todd said as he read the paper on the other set of doors. Carlos sighed and they both waited. Five minutes later the doors opened. Sarah was not inside and a long trail of blood, like somebody had dragged he out, was inside.

"Shit, it had to be a friend that dragged her out. I say we go to 13." Todd said.

"Good idea let's move." Carlos replied quickly.

"We'll be right back baby." Todd said in a loving voice to Angela who was next to him. She nodded and gave a light smile. Todd walked into the elevator trying not to slip on the blood and put his back against the wall, not realizing he was standing against blood. Angela waved goodbye as the doors closed and the elevator silently went down. Todd looked at Carlos and gave a nod, non-verbally saying that they would get through this.

"We should have taken the stairs. Most of the murdering fucks would watch the elevators." Carlos said quietly.

"Your right. Too late now." Todd replied. Minutes went by and the doors opened. The room was a big room with a counter in the center and a offices which lined the sides. Everything was white except a long blood trail which led to an office in the corner.

"Let's go." Todd cocked his gun and walked towards the office. The walls of the office were glass so Todd slowly peeked inside. He quickly turned back and looked at Carlos.

"It's Rick!" He whispered loudly.

"Rick?" Carlos thought to himself with a happiness that he found his friend. Carlos walked up to the door and opened.

"Rick!" He shouted. A quick flash and a loud boom followed by the glass wall shattering startled Carlos to the ground.

"What the fuck!" he screamed.

"Oh shit Carlos!" Rick threw down a sniper rifle and ran up to Carlos.

"You alright man?" he asked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you you idiot!" Carlos said as he was getting up.

"I'm sorry I'm fucking scared man!" he replied. Todd walked up to both of them.

"Fuck man. I'm standing next to the glass and it just all goes flying into my face." He said.

"Todd I'm sorry man." Rick said.

"What were you doing with Sarah's body?" Carlos said.

"Oh I didn't do anything, I saw a line of blood and I followed it to this office. Must've been one of her friends you know protecting her corpse." Rick replied. Carlos walked into the office and saw Sarah lying on the floor creating a small pool of blood.

"Jesus how much blood does the bitch have?" Todd said while crossing his arms.

"That's not funny man." Carlos said while giving Todd a dirty look.

"Hey you guys know the time?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Todd pulled out his phone. "1:42 AM." he said.

"You manage to get a signal?" Carlos asked.

"Nah they got everything blocked." Todd said with a sad tone.

"Anyway Rick, if you don't want to come with us, go to floor 78. Angela is their and we're banding together everyone who doesn't want to fight." Todd said to Rick.

"Fuck that I'm with you guys all the way." Rick said with a smile. Carlos smiled also.

"Well I say we take the stairs and investigate floor by floor." Carlos said.

"Alright fine with me. Let's move." Todd replied and they all took off towards the stairs.


End file.
